1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a configuration and method for employing an electrical connector for assembling and sealing an opening of a container for containing electric circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved structure and method for simplifying the assembling procedure for manufacturing an electrical device such as an addressable module of a down converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For addressable module to control the television signal reception from a down converter, there are several technical difficulties exist even that such module is remotely controllable. With the remotely adjustable unit, the trouble of sending service personnel to manually turn on or turn off the control unit to allow a television viewer to receive signals from a down converter is no longer necessary. However, due to the "either continuously-on or continuously-off" nature of the addressable module, now commonly available, difficulties exist when a poor reception occurs at a television set Because the poor reception could be caused by several different problems, isolation of problems along the signal reception and processing path becomes more complicate and requiring more measurements before the real reasons of poor reception can be identified.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a functional block diagram of a fix-addressed down converter commonly employed in a conventional system. This addressable down converter 1 includes a down converter 11 to convert the signals received from an antenna 13, typically transmitted in radio frequency (RF), to a lower frequency, e.g., in an intermediate frequency (IF) range, suitable for inputting to television as input signals. Before the down converted signals is inputted to a television as input signals, the fix-addressed down converter further includes a fix-address control unit 12 to control the transmission of the signals to the television. This fix-address control unit 12 has a remotely controlled enable/disable switch, i.e., a fixed-address signal received from a remote main station, to turn on or off an intermediate frequency gain controller. By remotely turning off the intermediate frequency gain controller, the fixed-address control unit 12 is disabled and the intermediate frequency signals generated by down converter 11 are transmitted to the television without proper gain. A television viewer receives the image signals distorted by much stronger noise signals and can not have clearly view of the images to be produced by the down converted signals transmitted from the TV broadcast stations. On the other hand, when the fixed-address enabling signals are received to turn on the intermediate frequency gain controller, the down converted signals from the down converter 11 is properly amplified with the predefined gain factors to provide clearly image display to the television viewer.
While the down converter as that shown in FIG. 1 provides the advantage of remotely turning on and off a down converter, additional difficulties arises from this configuration. Frequently, there are confusions to identify problems what are the real problems when there is poor reception of a television set. It is uncertain whether a poor antenna reception or the malfunction of the fixed-address control unit is the real cause of the poor reception. Additional measurements must be performed to identify the troubles when a television set has a poor reception. Furthermore, the assembling process for manufacturing a down converter as that shown in FIG. 1 often involves multiple steps of attaching several parts of the down converter together by tightening up several screws or other types of mechanical attachment fixtures. Not only that these multiple steps of assembling are more time consuming and costly. Also, each of the interface points between these separate parts becomes a potential vulnerable weak point of breaking or leak after long term operation.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of down converter for television signal reception to provide a new structure and signal transmission control method to resolve these difficulties encountered in the prior art systems. In addition to achieve the purpose that clear image signals from the down converter can be delivered for display on the television for flexibly controllable time segments, improved mechanical structure of an address module is also disclosed. The assembly process for manufacturing the address module is simplified. More reliable addressable module with a mechanical structure of higher integrity is also provided.